


Home by yourself

by orphan_account



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Beast boss swag, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>^_^ hey guys my second fiction this is a plants vs zombies one you can read it if you don't know it to well because there's only 3 basic characters and the nickname for cone head zombie is coney so :3 wait why you reading dis? Read the story -_-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home by yourself

" I hate being home alone :(" said pea shooter  
"Hehehehe hahahaha this is my perfect chance to uh erm to um what? Oh scare him or something?" Said coney  
"I know some zombie is gonna scare me :/ but whatever" said pea shooter   
"Heheh now I must set everything up :3" said coney  
what he did was private so don't even think about asking   
"... Was that suppose to be scary? Lol fail!" Said pea shooter   
"WOW I can't believe he didn't get scared WOW JUST WOW" said coney  
I'm home!!!   
"Who dat?" Said coney  
Troll  
*turns around there's a troll face"  
runs of out of house  
"Lol I knew that would work :3" said wall nut  
"Thanks bro now I can do stuff in peace" said pea shooter  
"No problem" said wall nut  
"Hey wanna go out somewhere" said pea shooter  
"Sure :D" said wall nut  
They ended up at the beach in day time don't ask me why it's the beach now the end

 

 

Lol this isn't the ending >:)  
"I love the beach" said pea shooter   
"Me to but is there something green in the water" said wall nut  
"No not anymore i shot it it was a zombie lol" said pea shooter  
Okay this is the REAL END

 

okay wow you're good

"Hmm well" said wall nut  
"Well what?" Said pea shooter  
"I feel there's something behind me" said wall but  
"Because there is it's cone head zombie >:O" said pea shooter   
"Hhahahahahah I will eat the wall nut" said coney  
"Nu you won't know go away"   
Fires 1000 peas at cone head zombie  
"Thanks pea shooter!" Said wall nut  
"No problem but we better end this before something had happens" said pea shooter  
"Yeah" said wall nut  
The end


End file.
